One night which changed everything
by sweetest angel
Summary: Kagome is a 'normal' and innocent school girl until one night which changed litteraly her life. She fell in a world of youkais, war of power, gangs but love too. A KagSess story.
1. The night which change her life

Hi everyone. This is a new little story about demons, war of gang and of course a little part of love…

This is my first chapter and I hope you will like it. And I would like to read your opinions before choose if I write the following chapters or not, since I have another story I still not finish and may be another in preparation. Busy, ne :) 

So that's why your opinions are important.

I hope to read you soon but, in waiting your reviews, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

_Throughs_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1 :

The night which change her life

It's friday night, but the night is still young, the sun just went to its sleep. A raven haired girl was digging in her closet to found something to wear tonight.

Tonight is the big night for the young woman, the first time she is legaly allowed to drive a car alone, to go in club, to drink,... tonight is her night : yesterday she had reach her majority like her others three friends before her and they all go to a club to celebrate her eighteen birthday this friday night.

She is a little nervous, through, since it's her first time in a real club and most important thing : she will play the driver for her and her friends.

The front door bell ring, and … she is still not ready. She groan annoyed by her own indecision to choose something to wear. It's just she doesn't know what kind of clothes she can wear in a club since she never go in one before and she aren't sure to have something correct for this kind of outing.

"Kagome your friends are here"

"alright mom, let them go up"

A few seconds after that, she hear footstep in the stairs until her bedroom door.

A knock was heard but before that she can answer three hight school girls enter.

"Hi kagome" they said at the same time.

"Hi guys"

"Kagome you still aren't dress! what are you waiting?"

"I know, I know, but I didn't found something cool to wear still. I mean, I don't have a lot of that kind of thing in my wardrobe you know.

But you guys you are really stunny. Hell, if we come across people of our school tonight, dress like that, no one will reconize you. And I don't want to look like a little girl who just come in because she saw some light inside, you know"

That make her friends giggle.

" hey Kags, We know that we already offord to you your birthday's present but we have something for you"

"Yes, we through about you not having 'women clubbing clothes' in your wardrobe so with Eri's big sister, we choose things for you"

"Really?"

"Of course, whats friends are for if not for that, ne? Ayumi, give her the bag"

"Oh, yes, there" blushing

That make Kagome suspicious. But confidente in her friends she peeks in the bag. Her eyes open wide and her mouth drop open when she puts out the clothes.

"Are you CRAZY!!!"

"shsh...your brother sleep"

"B-But it's a kind of joke right? I mean this skirt is really really 'mini' and and that shirt...how can you through that I can fit in it ! "

"Don't worry, they all will set perfectly. And the shirt is made to be wear close to the body."

"Try it before criticize"

At that they push Kagome towards her bathroom with her new clothes.

A little time after, she come out, cutting off the breath of her three friends.

But she takes that for a bad sign and blush profusly

" You see, it's not for me"

But before be able to go back in the bathroom, she is stop

Eri, is the first one refounding her voice " Stop that crap Kags, you are amazing like that. I mean, wow. "

Kagome's cheek are burning red.

" B-but I will never be able to move in that clothes. This shirt are really too small or my breath too...important for that kind of thing. I mean, it shows a lot of cleavage and all and and..."

"Kagome you are perfect, stop being so unsure of yourself. Hell we will have some boys spontaneous combustions tonight. If I was a man…"

"Yuri!! "

The face of Kagome make Eri and Yuri look at each other and laugh. Ayumi smile, even if she blush lightly, being the most shy of the group and all.

" Oh god, I would even pay for see the face of Hojo looking at you dress like that."

"Yeah, his eyes would pop out of his head"

That make the four friends laugh.

" So we have to finish to prepare you. Your hair and little makeup and we will be ready for clubbing"

After a little less than half an hour, Kagome is ready.

Her hair is pull in her ponytail, leaving some locks free. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup just a trait of eyeliner, a little blush on her cheek and gloss on her lips. She had loop earring. She wears a mini skirt in blue jeans which come mid-thigh. Her shirt is a strech one, black which is tie only around her neck. It shows a lot of her cleavage but not enough to make her vulgar. In the front of it, there is two wings with the word "angel" print in shiny letters. Two words to qualify it : absolutely perfect.

With that, her friends found in her closet a jacket to wear with her outfit. She is perfect.

They profit to finish to prepare themselves too and they leave the shrine where Kagome lives.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Kagome parks her mom's car in front of the club, she takes a deep breath to try to ease her nervosity.

"don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine. We come in, we dance and have fun and we go back home. It's easy you see. Plus, my sister says that club is cool."

" And for the rest Kags, you just do like you always do. Don't be shy. The fact that some people in here are a little more elder than the ones back to the party you went before don't change anything."

"You will dazzle the dancefloor like you always do"

"Ok, ok. Thanks guys."

"No problem."

They wait at the front door with a lot of people to be allowed to come in. Even from where they are, they can hear the beat of the music which come from inside making them even more excited.

When they come just in front of the club doors, the security man looks at them rapidly.

"How many?"

"We are four." answers Eri, smiling

He looks at each of them and his eyes stops on Kagome making her a little nervous. He looks at her up and down and smirk

"You can come in." He says, opening the door for them, but his glance not leaving Kagome.

When she pass him, he stops her and whispers at her ear :

"And what is your name, _Angel?_" His smirk never leave his nice face

"Hm Kagome" She answers, timidly with blush on her cheeks.

He smile back and brush one finger on one of her cheek

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. And I hope it will not be the last"

She gave him a little smile and come in the club.

When her eyes adapt to the change of light, she saw her three friends laugh like mad. She glare at them.

" Oh come on Kags. I know he is surely a little too old for you but he is still cute. "

She glare again

" We put our jackets on the locker room and we go see this dancefloor of them, will us?"

"Yeah, yeah, here we go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on InuYasha, my friend, stop making this face and have fun"

A sylver haired and golden eyes man look at his friend

"Feh"

The _friend_ shook his head and let his eyes travel on the dancefloor, below them. It's one of the privilege you have to be in VIP area, you often surround the others, and for Miroku is the best way to watch delicious women all over the place. He is a really handsome man, less _exotic_ than his best friend, but with his black hair and violet eyes, he don't really have to be envious.

" Oh God, look at that girl"

His friend turn his head and take a look at the woman Miroku talks about.

When his eyes fall on her, you can see the same thing (or close) that in Miroku's eyes. His tongue pass on his lips before saying

"She seems tasty. But a little too young don't you think Miroku?"

The light in his eyes don't died

"I get down to dance a little. And may be taste if she is as delicious as she seems to be"

sending a smile at his friend

"You pervert, I don't think Sango will like this"

"Oh come on, it's just a dance and she isn't here. And Gods you can't ask me to stay up here without having the possibility of taking a better look at this beautiful girl. And how she will know I dance with someone if you don't say it to her, hm?"

InuYasha smirk.

"Ok, don't worry that will never come out of my mouth, but remember she always knows."

And before Miroku leave, adds:

"And if she push you away, like she will do, remember that you have a friend" smirking

Miroku smile "But I through you said that she was a little too young"

"I think I change my mind." a spark in his eyes

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome never have fun like that before. She dance for two hours now with her friends. She was a little shy at first but when she start to dance all her fear and nerviousless disappear.

She dance with some cute men and decline some others. But now, they are close to the bar to order some drinks. After two hours of fun, they are thristy!

She can see that Ayumi are not at ease and seems a little tired

"Ayumi, are you alright?"

" Yes, just a little headatche, that's all."

" If you want we can go back home"

"No, I will be ok."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

" Ok, but we will go back home in a little moment. It's start to be late and if you can't have fun with us because you don't feeling well then it's better we leave."

"You will leave, so soon? The night had just begin."

At that seductive man voice who just whispered in her ear, she turn around and gasp. There in front of her, stand one of the most gorgeous man she never saw in her life. He smile down at her. His smile like illuminate the place.

"Let me, at least, have the privilege of a dance, ok?"

His voice send shiver down her spine and make her blush. His smile grow bigger : he know perfectly well what he is doing to her.

"Of course she will" Eri answer for her.

Kagome look at her friends, they are all drowling in front of him.

"Come on Kagome, don't be so shy, go a head"

"So, wanna dance, Kagome?" he said that huskly, sending his hot breath on her neck when he asked again his question in her ear.

She raise her glance to look at his violet eyes. Exteriorly he seems really calm and all, but interiorly he is in fire. _Gods, she is even more breathtaking than I through. I will have to be carefull or I could probably take her right here if I lost control._

She takes his hold out hand with her and answer a shy "yes".

He smile again and wink at hers friends before taking her to the dancefloor.

"Gods he is hot."

"Yeah, Kagome is really lucky."

From his balcony, InuYasha observe his best friend taking the young woman to dance. The poor girl, she doesn't know which kind of man she is about to dance with.

He watch at how first she seems a little shock when he start to move his body really close of hers, before starting to ease and be more and more audatious. At that, InuYasha decides to pay a little visit at his best friend. Why should he be the only one to have fun?

888888888888888888888888

At first Kagome was shocked. I mean she knows that on that kind of music (AN : caribbean one, if you know what I mean :) ) you have to dance really close but she can feel one private part of his anatomy really well in the position they are, brushing against her. Gods that send shivers in all her body. His hands are on her hips, making her move the music. At first she was a little uneasy but her body become like in fire and she can stop or control it and finished by moving with him. She sway her hips in rythm with the beat of the music.

Miroku was in heaven. He must have die without his knowing and now he is in heaven. Or may be in hell, 'cause his low body part start to really atche. _She was so shy when we start to dance but now, oh god now_.

He try, for once he really try but it was too much for him and his hands start to explore a little...

At first, Kagome didn't even seems to acknoledge that his hands wasn't on her hips anymore but one of them lightly caressing her thigh and slowly coming up. But she really snapp out when she feel his hand rubbing her bottom. She froze first than push him off of her and slap him across the face. What shock her the most is that he put one hand on his red cheek but smile. Smile!!! I mean like if he liked that!

She was litterally fuming.

"What do you think you are doing?"with an angry voice

"I'm sorry my little angel, but my hand have like a mind of her own."

" Yeah, right."

"I'm serious Kagome."

But before she can make an answer, strong arms was around her waist, she make a 'eep !' and her back was push against a really firm body and a really masculine voice whispered at her ear.

" Don't worry, it's nothing against you but Miroku can't help himself and his letcherous hands around beautiful ladys" And he put a kiss on her neck after taking a deep breath

"He is not the (she gulps) …only...one" When she turn around to see the man who just grab her, her voice die in her throad. God if she through of the one name Miroku handsome how she can call the man with the most captiving golden glance she never saw who just holding her.

He smirk at her reaction.

"Hi, I'm InuYasha."

She blush profusely "Kagome"

His hand start to caress her side, and brushing his lips again the skin of her neck again, making her shiver but going back on the Earth too.

"Stop that you too. I-I have to go"

With that she leave them in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Gods that she smell good."

"And her skin is so soft almost like silk. Really beautiful"

"Yeah nice piece of ass." He turn aroud to take a look at his bestfriend. He chuckle at the dreaming face in front of him.

"Are you ok,Miroku?"

"Yeah, I through I was in heaven and Gods she hit almost as forcefully as Sango." But in an instant, his face become serious. "We have company, InuYasha."

InuYasha look toward the direction which his friend was looking and see people who are not suppose to be here. He become serious too.

"Come, perv'. They seems looking for us. We have to disappear before they fall on us".

"Yeah."

888888888888888888888888

Kagome had just leave the girls at their homes and she was driving towards hers.

They come back a little more earlier than they have through first but the two handsome men make her take the decision. But it was ok since they did have fun tonight and Ayumi wasn't feeling well. Gods these two men made her body on fire like never, she had to go out of here. They was all over her and even if she didn't want, her body didn't listen to her and was almost turn on.

She was replaying the night in her head when she heard noises in the alley across her road. She start to be afraid _that..that's like guns. Oh gods_... she through but she was cut when something fall or jump she doesn't know on the bonnet of her car. She screams. In her head three words don't stop _I'm dead, I'm dead..._

The thing on her car roll in front of her. At first she can't really see, it's dark, but with the light of her car she saw something. She is so agraid, she can't really think but she knows the eyes, … golden eyes ?

"Inu-InuYasha...?"

He look at her. At this moment more noise come towards them making him watch in this direction. She did the thing which will change all her life.

Without thinking she lean over her passenger door and unlock it. At the sound, InuYasha turn again toward her. The sounds are more and more close. She make a sign to come in.

He turn around the car and get in and without a thank you he yells

"Run, run."

She drive away. Her heart pound soundly in her chest and her ears.

At this moment she take a look at him and saw something on his left arm like blood... wait a minute BLOOD!

"Oh Gods, are you alright, InuYasha?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"But you are bleeding!!!"

"Its nothing just a scratch..."

But he didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Sound of tyres and two bikes was behind them.

"Crap, they are following us. Hell speed up you want to die or what!"

"they are shooting at us!!!"

"No, really ? speed up, bitch!"

At that moment he take a look at the girl beside him. All her body shake. He can even hear her heart and it beat really really fast. The poor girl, wrong place, wrong moment. His eyes soft a little.

"Let me drive you are too slow!"

"I can't do that!!"

"And why not, wench?"

"Stop calling me names, I have one you know! And this is my mother car, it's the first time she leave it to me I can't let you take it!!"

" So speed up!"

At that, he put his hand in his jacket ...

"A GUN !!! oh, god, oh god"

"Calm down. You don't want me to drive, fine but you will do what I say ok?"

No answer

"OK?"

"H-hai"

At this moment he make the window come down and go out and start to shoot.

He command her, right, left, ...etc

Until they are finally get rid of their followers and he come in and close the window.

She was still shaking.

"W-where do you want to go?"

"You will drive me home, you think you can do that?" a little worried

"Y-yeah"

"I can drive you know and I will not let you on the border of the road if it is was you are afraid of. Come on."

"O-ok."

She stop the car and they exchange their place.

When driving, his glance fall sometimes to times on her. _Gods she is really hot._ Without thinking he put one hand on her thigh. First she tense but she relax when he start to caress a little. She turn her head toward him, with questioned eyes.

"It's ok now. If you want you can sleep"

He brush the back of his hand on her cheek. She blush and smile a little and put her head against the door and close her eyes.

His hand return on her lap. He try to not take advantage of the situation. Here in the same car of him was the most beautiful woman he saw since a long time for not say ever. Just her scent send him almost over the edge. Inconscently, he caress lightly her thigh, making her relax even more. _Gods help him._ If she wasn't shocked by all she saw tonight he would not have hesitate. His low part of his body disapprove of his choice. _God, I have an hard on just being in the same car than her! What happen to me?! but her scent is so...I can't just stay put and don't do anything!!! it's not me, I..._

He open wide his eyes and look at her. Her eyes are still shut. His glance fall on her lap. She had take his hand in hers, inthringle their fingers and sight of contentment. He look at her creamy legs, so beautiful, so soft..._Stop that right now!_ He sigh and squeeze a little her hand and look again at the road. Brushing one time to time his thumb against the creamy and smouthy skin of her thigh.

_I have to taste her...It's obligate!! But right now calm down horny dog. I will have what I want, like always. Gods that I want to fuck her right now! Just calm down InuYasha and don't think about that, just respire but not to deeply because her scent is too much..._

It was like that all the road until they reach an enormous mansion.

At the door, two guards come from nowhere and look in the car, and smirk

"Who is this, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, who is this cuttie? Can't you leave her for us?" lick his lips

"Stop that you two stupid letchers and let me in. I have to speak to him, it's urgent."

"Hai, Hai. Geez"

"Hey, the Pervert is back already?"

"Yes, he is here, somewhere".

With that, InuYasha come in and park the car just in front of the door.

He uncross their fingers reluctably and brush the back of his hand on her cheek almost tenderly

"Kagome"

No answer

"Kagome" shaking lightly her shoulder

Still no answer

"oi, wench!"

She wake up in a start.

"We are here."

"Where here?" Yawling

He take her chin with his fingers to make her look at him in the eyes, making her blush and him smirk

"Where I live, Kagome."

With that, he make her turn her head. She gasps. It's the biggest house she never saw.

Her door open. He takes her hand and lead her inside.

When they arrived in the house...what a house, a palace!! Everything went silent, and some gasps come.

InuYasha smirk, it's seems she doesn't have an effect only on him and the letcher

" I have to talk to my brother about what happened."

She nodd

He pass his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest and whispered in her ear, but enough lound so the others can hear

"I will be back for you shortly" Kissing her neck.

She blush and he leave her in the middle of the room, with all the others looking at her.

_Gods what am I doing now? And why am I here and where is here in the first place?_

They all look at her like if she was a piece of meat, with hungry eyes, some even licking their lips. _Great I'm in a room with horny men, just great._ She through sarcastly

"Hmm... Hi...?"

"Hi" taking her hands in his "I'm Kouga, what's your name lovely one?"

"Kagome" she answer shyly, blushing.

" K-Kagome?"

She turn around to watch the person who just speak her name and gasps

" Jakotsu?"

"It's been a while Kaggie" smiling at her

She scream in delight and run towards him, leaving a stun Kouga, like the others in the room. He take her in his arms and smell deeply

"Yes, it's really you. I can't believe that. Since when didn't I see my Kags?"

She giggles "It's been two years already! Gods that I miss you when you leave the school!!"

"Me too, Kaggie, me too."

"You know, you are the only person on this planet that I leave call me that"

"Yeah, that's because you love me so much"

She laugh.

"What happened to you Jaks, you disappear litteraly"

He stop smiling "I have things to do and all. I'm sorry I couldn't stay in line with you"

"It's ok since we meet again"

"Destiny my Kaggie, it's the destiny"

She giggles.

" So how is the life in hight school since Ieft?"

"Oh, it's great. With Eri, Yuri and Ayumi we are still in the same class."

"And your suitors?"

"Suitors?"

"Yes, Hojo and all. How is he, still cute ?"

She laugh "Yes still cute, and nice. A lot too much nice"

"You mean after two years he is still after you? Still giving creepy gifts?"

She blush "Yeah,it's just, he is just too nice, you know... So,what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my brother"

" Your brother?" He nodds. " Oh you mean the handsome one which you speak all the time but you never let me see, this one ?"

"Hai"

"Who is your friend, Jakotsu?" a deep voice speak just on her back.

She jumps a little and turn around and gasps. _Gods is all the men who live here have to be most beautiful one than the others._

"It's Kagome, Aniki "

"Hmm, so it's the famous Kagome, your friend from hight school, Jakotsu. That was not a joke" He nodded. "Hai, I'm..."

"Bankotsu, I know"she said blushing

"Why didn't you present your friend to me again, little brother?"

"Because you would have try to put her in your bed like with all women who cross your road, Aniki "

The cheeks of kagome burn "Jaks !!"

"What Kaggie, it's the truth, he is like that, that's why I didn't let him to see you because he wouldn't resist to your charms. I don't want you to be hurt, Kagome. I don't xare for the bitches but not my Kaggie"

"Ow, Jaks"

And she takes him in her arms.

"thanks"

"Oh, isn't it my little angel?"

"Oh no, not him"

"You know him Kaggie?"

"I meet him tonight"

"How are you Kagome?" smiling sweetly at her

"Miroku your hands"

"What?"

"You put your hands where I can see them, got it?"

" Yes, you know him " Jakotsu says in a giggle

"Ow my sweet Kagome, that's hurt, really deeply" faking like if his heart hurt

" Yeah, right" glaring at him

"What's happened?" ask Jakotsu

"Nothing" answer instantly innocently Miroku

"Hmmf, nothing beside him gropping me!"

"Kaggie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's happened tonight? How did you meet Miroku and why are you here?"

She signs "Yesterday that was my birthday and tonight the girls decided that we would go to a club to celebrate it"

"Happy birthday Kagome!"

she blush

"At the club, I met Miroku and InuYasha just before we left. I drive the girls at their home and when I was driving towards the shrine InuYasha fell on my car litterally."

"Oh gosh, everything is ok?"

"Hai. I didn't think at the moment so I unlock my passenger door and let him went in. He was followed and they shoot my mom's car! And InuYasha shoot at them too and when no one followed us anymore I let him drove us here. That's it"

"Oh, Kaggie I'm so sorry. You sure you are ok, I mean that's really traumatic things"

"I'm fine Jaks, thank you."

"You saved my Yashie, Kaggie, you are a hero!"

"Euh Jaks I don't want to hurt you but I'm not sure that it's '_your Yashie' _I mean he pass the night feeling me up and kissing my neck"

"Yes I know, saddly. So, you went clubbing tonight?"

She giggles "Hai. That's was great."

"My Kaggie is not a little girl anymore. Look at you, you are really stunny"

She blush again, deep red. "Thanks Jakotsu"

The others who just stay there, looking at them, and listening start to whispered

"Since when he speak at a girl without insulting her?"

"And since when did he like girls at all?"

He clear his throad.

"You know that we can hear you right? To answer your question, Kagome was my friend when I was in my last year in hight school and her in her first. Like you, they all laugh at me all the time. But one day, she saved me. She is the only woman I can support, the only one I like, and she smell and look like a goddess"

"Jaks" she said her cheeks burning red

"It's not true, I mean…You haven't change at all."

He smile at her.

"Don't be so shy Kaggie, look at you,you are all grow up, you are gorgeous.You didn't wear that kind of clothes in the past"

"We change a lot since you left Jaks and the girls it's the worst. It's them who choose my clothes for tonight with Eri's big sister. They obliged me to wear that, I mean take a look the skirt are really short and the top is really really too small"

"I think it's perfect" answer inocently and dreamly Miroku

"Hmmf"

"Kaggie he is right and if you had the same sens of smell like us, you should know

that all the handsome men around us think the same thing"

"Smell?" she ask puzzled still blushing

"Aroural Kaggie, arousal"

Her eyes open wide and she redden more if it is possible

"What are you doing Jakotsu?!"

"Don't worry, aniki , she knows what we are"

"If you mean that I'm the only human, beside the pervert (sending a glare at him), in this place, then yes, I know"

Gasps in the place.

"Come on boys, don't say me that you can't feel that she is a miko?"

"That's why she said she live in a shrine"

"I'm not really a Miko, Jaks, since I never was train and all"

"But you still have power"

"But I have no idea how to use them. Euh, Jaks?"

"Yes?"

"Why I can feel something different in InuYasha?"

"It's because he is an hanyou, Kaggie. But a really handsome one"

She giggles "Hai"

At this moment Jakotsu froze. She look at him, puzzled "What is it Jaks?"

But he don't have the time to answer that she feel two strong arms pulling her towards a firm chest "eeep!"

"How are you since I left, Kagome?" He sensually whispered at her ear, sending his hot breath on her neck.

He smirk when he feel her shiver.

"I-I'm fine, In-InuYasha"

He licks and kiss her neck before adds "It's great to hear".

Someone clear his throad so he let her go.

"Oh and my brother want to speak to you"

"Your brother? why??"

"Don't worry Kaggie, just stay calm and everything will be alright"

"You speaks like I'm the kind of person who argur. People change" she hmmf-ed, crossing her arms on her chest

"Kagome" He said septically

"Ok,ok Jaks I will be really nice" she said, smilling up at him

He signs. "I say that for you Kaggie, His brother is a little, sensitive you can say, and it is worst towards human." seeing that she fear a little "Don't worry Kaggie, just be yourself but not too much and everything will be alright"

"Ok."

She turn to look at InuYasha, blushing "Hm, InuYasha, why your brother want to speak to me?"

"Half-brother."

Everyone gasp and turn around toward the top of the upstairs where a door just open, revelling the most handsome man Kagome never saw in all her life. God he is a god there is not another explaination...but at the same time, he was one of the most creepy, so cold. She back up and found herself again someone, but the kind of materiel, silk, she perfectly know who is it

"Jaks, h-he is your boss? His brother?"

"Yes...Are you feeling well Kaggie?"

"I-I n-never feel so powerful youki, Jaks" she whispers at him.

But around her, the others heard it that too. InuYasha look at her suspiciously.

"Kaggie, don't worry, just go. He is waiting for you. He just wants to talk, nothing to worry about, ok?" He speak to her, holding her in his arms, and passing his hands in her silky hair.

"Ok."

She take a deep breath, and giggles, making him raise an eye brown at her

"I feel like I have to go in the principal office."

He smile at her "That would be new. I'm sure that you still never saw the inside of Mr Yokamoto office."

She laugh "nope, that's right. I think I have to go, right? Right."

She take a deep breath and start to go towards the upstairs. He was still, patiently waiting for her, but when she start to coming up, he turn around and come back in his office, letting to door open.

When she was in and the door was closed, InuYasha turn towards Jakotsu

"What's that 'Kaggie' shit and why she speak about his youki?"

"It's seems that Kagome was my little brother friend, only friend we can add, in his last high-school year." answer for him, Bankotsu, still looking the door from where she disappear.

"Since when this 'thing' like girls ? And speak to them without insults ?? "

But they ignore him.

"But don't call her by that name, Yashie, I'm the only one who is allowed to call her that. The privilege to have been her best friend during her first high school year" He said, grinning, before adding "And for the youki thing, Kagome is a miko. An untrained one, but still a miko, a powerful one. That's why she knows that she was almost the only human in here and she detect a difference in your youki, so I explain that you are an hanyou, my Yashie..."

"Stop with your 'Yashie' bullshit or I will make you regret to even being born." he said, angrily, pulling out his craws.

"Ok, ok, why so many violence?" giggle like a school girl "But she can't see throught the hidding spell, through so she can't see our marking if we don't want her to. In my case, she already see them, and that change nothing for InuYasha since you don't use one"

He turn around becoming more serious. "Why do your brother want to speak to her? I hope she isn't in problems for saving you."

"She didn't saved me! " he yells

"Why are you so afraid for her?" ask, curious Miroku

"Because you don't know her like I do. God, we shouldn't have let her go alone"

"Why?" ask Kouga, curious too

"Because if he say something she doesn't like she will not back down, even if she would. She must seem innocent, sweet and all but if she get mad she become really scary. That's why I say to her to be her but not too much. You see what I mean" he said in an hurry, really worried

The others seem to be uneasy too, now. Hell what a waste if he kill her right now, without even one of them getting 'to know her better'. This would be such a pity.

888888888888888888888888

Kagome is really nervious. Her hands are moist by anxiosity.

The power which come from him make her really uneasy but the worst is now : her standing in the door frame looking at this fallen angel who is sitting at his desk but with a stoic face and the colddest eyes ever. The intensity of his glance made her shiver. She was a little uneasy with the others and his brother a little too 'friendly' but him, it's worst

Sesshomaru look at the girl who help his brother. Just a normal girl he first through but two things made him change his mind and it is in her scent.

He had to admit his brother was right, for once, he had the same opinion than him, her scent are not like most of the human being. It is pleasant and almost...arousing. Yes, he can understand that his brother, and it seems all his men with the heavy scent of arousal down in the room she was previously, can be aroused by her scent. That idea make him really angry and disgust with himself _That's just a mere fiftly human, for Kami sake!_. But when taking deep breathes, he detects a little spicy scent really particuliar : she is a Miko. That can explain why she panic a little when he came in. _She must have feel my youki but I have to admit she is couragous. The first time Kikyo met him she almost faint!_ This souvenir almost make him smirk.

But what shock Sesshomaru the most in her scent is that he can detect nervosity and all but not real fear. So, she is couragous or really stupid. Since she is only a human, he would prefer pick that she is an idiot.

Seeing that she still didn't make a move

"Come in and close the door behind you, human" he order her with an icily and deep voice of him.

Kagome stay still, not knowing what to do, looking him sniff the air. When he spoke to her, she jump from the surprise, making her heart beat ten times more rapidly. She did what he asked.

When she turn around to close the door, he take a closer look at her. Ok, he had to admit that for a human, she is quite a nice piece of ass. He can't deny it.

888888888888888888888888

End of the Chapter 1.

So, if you are still with me, what do you think about it ?

Like I say, I wait with impatience your review,…and thanks for your reading

Sweetest Angel


	2. Meet the leader of the Dogs

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha…No, not at all……..I hate my life :)

Chapter 2 :

Meet the leader of the Dogs

Kagome turn around to close the door. Like if being alone in a room with him being a powerful demon and a man who could make an angel pale from jealousy but noooo…she can very well feel his eyes on her, … examining her.

This night is a little too much for her. She just feel like running away the fastest possible from him but she try at most to control herself. She close the door and nerviously come to face him again…But she didn't look at him. No, no, the floor seems mysteriously more captiving…

She couldn't look at him. Kami, she is in an office, alone, with a pure God and a really scary one too. Looking at him in the eyes right now it's a little too much to ask. She already have difficulties to try to not tremble from his oppressing and impressive youki.

She is already really close to an heart attack. Her heart beat so strong and fast in her chest and in her ears that it is even difficult for her to think !

She try to concentrate only on her breathing, to try to easy it before her heart jump out from her chest ! So she try her best to make things back to normal.

Who said that a school girl's life was an easy one ? Bullshit. Gods, she just enter the 'adult age' yesterday and her life is already a mess. No, the one who said that thing was definitively unsane !!! Or was really really old and had forget everything he go through at this time of his life !

Sesshomaru observed her during a moment. Yes, he couldn't lie to himself so openly : she isn't that ugly and smelly for a human…quite the opposite around in fact but this Sesshomaru would never come so low to lust for a human woman. Never !

Just the idea leave a bad tast in his mouth.

He could point out that she can't make herself to look at him in the eyes. He can hear the beats of her heart so strong like if they were his own. At least, she was impress by him even if he still couldn't really detect fear in her sent.

He still couldn't understand why she doesn't fear him and frankly he doesn't like that at all. Everyone fear him, even his own little half brother does, so why for crying out loud this little bit of woman don't ! What the hell !?

After a moment to maintain the silence at observing her to play of nervosity with her fingers and fixing the ground, he judge that he had left the pression enough rise and decide it's time to begin.

" Relate me what happened tonight, human. "

When she heard his smouth deep voice but oh so cold and indifferent at the same time, Kagome almost jump out of her skin.

She raise her head to look at his golden eyes for the first time and come with the most intelligent answer ever

" hn ? "

She look at him like if he spoke in a different language which she didn't understand a word.

He eyed her and narrowed his eyes at her

"You perfectly understand what I said. Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself, for your own safety. "

She look at him during a moment, astonished.

_Who does he think he is this this asshole to speak to her like that !_

" You already know what happened since InuYasha said it to you just a few minutes ago. " She said it, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru send her a dead glare so powerful that she could almost feel the cold running down her spine. She couldn't help and shiver but catch herself and glare back.

That shock a little more Sesshomaru.

_So, she doesn't really fear me __and__ she glare at me back ! Who does she think she is !?_

He start to growl menacently at her.

At that she froze.

_Uh oh_

She shallowed hard and clear her throat

_May be I should answer his question._

She clear her voice again.

" L-like InuYasha must have said, I met him and Miroku at a club. Later, when I was coming back at my house, I heard some noises and at this moment InuYasha drop on my car. He was being follow so…so I let him climb in my car. "

She pause. Images of what happened flow back in her mind, sending an shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru say nothing. He detect the changement in her posture and saw that her hands start to tremble nerviously.

He grow impatient and was about to command her to continu but she beat him

" H-he w-was bleeding at his arm. He said that was just a scratch. T-two bike follow us and s-start to shoot us. InuYasha start to shoot back. We succeed to loose them and we came here. "

She take a deep breath.

She try to easy her breathes the best that she can and calm her erratic heart.

In her mind, it was like if she was there again and feel a shiver running all over her skin.

Sesshomaru stay still, watching her intensively as she fight with her own mind.

_So, the half breed was saved by a human, a woman. How pathetic…_

" You will not repeat that to anyone, ningen, am I clear ? "

More a statement than a question if you must ask.

She shoot her head up, pulling out of her memories by his cold voice and once again, the most intelligent thing come out her lips

"hn ? "

The demon Lord narrowed his eyes at her.

" Are you so deficient mentally that you can't come with a normal sentence only one on two. "

You could say that she was like throw under a cold shower. Her previous fear dissipate instantly

" WHAT ?! "

He flinch at her yell and a growl raise in the back of his throat

" Keep your voice down in my presence, human, or…"

But his oh so friendly sentence was cut short by a young woman-child with pure anger running in her veins

" I will scream if I want ! "

His growl increase " Watch your tongue or I will tear it off for you, human " he snarled

Kagome almost shake of anger now. She was too warp in her anger to back down now and the intelligent advice of Jakotsu litterally was throw out the window and forgotten…She explode

" Stop calling me human, youkai. It's Kagome, Ka-go-me, so use it ! "

Before she can understand what's going on at all, she was throw against the door behind her violently.

Sesshomaru eld her, there, by her throat firmly against the door, growling menacently at her.

Kagome was eld at, what could I say, twenty or more centimeters from the floor.

" I don't care what is your name, human, but don't show the respect which is due to me once more and this will be your end and that you saved the half-breed will not help you, understood ? "

Kagome trembled like a leaf during fall from fear. Her hands catching the wrist of the hand which was currently strangle her. She stare at him in the eyes for the first time. Icy golden crash on deep blue.

Seh start to nodded but when his words record in her mind, the fear disappear and she stop to strungle.

She look back at him, her eyes burning with a rage he never saw,…like flames.

He easy a little of the pression on her neck, to easy her breathes.

" If you want respect, so show respect yourself." she said in a whisper, knowing that he could hear her perfectly.

This last answer make him even more angry with her and throw her against the door violently again.

He bent down toward her, never leaving eyes contact.

She can feel his hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck and couldn't prevent a little shiver running her spine.

And he spoke to her, or more precisely whisper in her ear

" I must consent, human, that you are couragous, a spitfire, but don't forget who I am. In your place, someone else would already be dead. You are lucky, girl. "

Kagome didn't feel that lucky. She shallowed hard. She had some difficulties to understand what he said, too distract by the fact that his perfect and strong body was so tightly against hers, his hot breath on her neck and ear and his velvet voice… Too much distractions !!

He pull away enough to watch her eyes to eyes. She was lightly flush by the proximity, her heart beating wildly.

Embarassed, she spoke

" B-beside t-the fact that you are the elder brother of I-InuYasha and that this is your house. I don't know who you are" she said quietly

He look at her a moment pondering if she was telling the truth or not.

_So, the half-breed take her here without a word of what she was exposed to now…_

He pull away completly. Kagome almost drop on the floor.

She mumble a "jerk", but Sesshomaru let it go this time and go back at his desk and tturn around before speaking.

" My name is Sesshomaru Taisho and this is effectively my house. "

Kagome stay without a move, watching him like in transe with his so cold but deep and smouth voice.

_This name…I already heard this name before…but where ?_

Her muse was interrupt by the fallen god in front of her.

" But it is also the house of the « Dogs ». "

He said that like if he spoke about the weither.

That name click in her mind : _« Sesshomaru Taisho » _

_« The Dogs »…Oh God…_

Her eyes shoot open and all the color drain from her face. Her mouth open and close without a sound coming out. She gulped and try to found her voice

" The-the g-gang ?! "

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jakotsu walk and walk and walk…like a lion in a cage.

He is really really inquiet for his best friend.

He shouldn't have let her come in there alone.

The others sat and silently watch the man walk anxiously.

" Jakotsu stop that right now !! "

He stop instantly and raise lost and frightened eyes toward the voice owner.

" B-but Yashie, Kagome can be in danger with Lord Sesshomaru what if…what if he…"

" Don't worry too much, brother, she will be perfectly fine. " Said Bankotsu, putting a conforting hand on Jakotsu shoulder.

He look at his brother with tears menacing to fall.

" But anikii, Kaggie, … she… if he insult her, you know how he is, she will insult him back. Kagome had that fire in her and and…"

They all jump when they heard a big « BOOMM ! » against the door coming from their lord office.

Jakotsu make a little noise in the back of his throad of distrest and start to run toward the office.

But when he reach the stairs, he was stop.

" Let me go InuYasha ! I will not let him harm her !! " He try to free himself from the hanyou gripp

" Stop struggle and whimper you stupid Freak ! "

" Calm down little brother. She is fine. Don't forget that she saved the life of InuYasha so Sesshomaru-sama will not harm her for that. "

In an huff and crossing his arms on his chest.

" Feh,

She didn't save me. "

Another « BOOMM ».

Jakotsu whimper again.

" But anikii…"

" Bankotsu is right. He will not harm her. "

" Are you sure of that, Houshi ? "

Miroku smile.

" Of course Jakotsu. Who would want to cause harm to a so beautiful little thing. The little angel is too…appealling for that. You have a lot of things which cross your mind when you are in her presence and hurt her isn't part of it. "

He said, finishing his sentence by liking his lips.

Jakotsu giggle at his dreamly face.

" Yes, a lot lot of things. " add InuYasha, a spark in his eyes.

Jakotsu look at all the men around him.

" Ok, I believe you. "

He try to calm down.

" It became etrangly silent up there. "

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, there was the chapter 2.

Hope you like it.

Good day

Sweetest Angel.


	3. Fiercy

Hi !!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to have taken sooooooo much time to update this story, don't hate me please (puppy eyes). It will not be long but the following will be…

Hope you will like it, and if you have comments or even propositions for this story or any others of mine, you know what to do, right ? Good. (grin)

So, I let you with this new chapter…

Disclaimer : No, I don't own InuYasha. It's the property of the famous Takahashi…(sigh)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

………….

Previously, in the chapter 2 :

…………

_" Bankotsu is right. He will not harm her. "_

_" Are you sure of that, Houshi ? "_

_Miroku smile._

_" Of course Jakotsu. Who would want to cause harm to a so beautiful little thing . The little angel is too…appealing for that. You have a lot of things which cross your mind when you are in her presence and hurt her isn't part of it. "_

_He said, finishing his sentence by liking his lips._

_Jakotsu giggle at his dreamly face._

_" Yes, a lot lot of things. " add InuYasha, a spark in his eyes._

_Jakotsu look at all the men around him._

_" Ok, I believe you. "_

_He tried to calm down._

_" It became strangely silent up there. "_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3 :

fiercy

Jakotsu felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. So silent, suddenly… Kagome, please be ok.

The words of the others members of the gang calmed him a little, or at least enough to stop him to push all of them out the way and climb to save his best friend. That would be foolish and he is not sure he could have kept his head on his shoulders by interrupting their leader but still.

He made another noise of distress in the back of his throat, which really like a whimper.

InuYasha turn to look at him again and growl low

" Stop with the noise already, freak. "

Miroku put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Calm down my friend. That will not do any good to get violent in the moment. We should go back to sit and wait "

InuYasha crossed his arms on his chest. "Feh"

They walk towards the sofas. At this moment, the ears on the top of InuYasha twitched with the sound he heard.

Everyone turn towards the stairs. The door of the office open and let a really piss off looking young woman come out. She didn't close the door, and walked directly to the stairs and came down.

When she reech the end of the stairs, the people on the room could perfectly hear her mumble a '_jerk'_ to herself, when massing her neck gently.

She raised her head and came face to face with a lot of eyes locked on her. Red appear on her cheeks at the attentions she attired, and jump to one foot to the other with nervously.

She didn't seem well, like she go all the way to Hell and come back, which she probably did.

" Kaggie ! " screamed an overjoyed Jakotsu.

He started to come toward her but stop at the face she made. She forced a little smile to try to reassure her friend, but failed miserably.

" Kagome… ? " He asked, his voice catching in his throat, his face didn't hide his concern.

" I'm fine Jaks, Just a little tired. It's a Hell night and a lot happened so I will go back home right now. "

He took her in his arms in a fierce hug.

They heard some clear his throat, and saw Sesshomaru, in all his glory, on the top of the stairs.

" InuYasha, you will drive the woman home with someone following you for your way back. " His deep voice catch the attention of everyone. He looked at his half-brother and after that he nodded at him, started to make his way back in his office.

The anger raise again in Kagome at the arrogance of the demon Lord and come out of the securatively embrace of her friend to face him.

" Hey"

He stopped but don't turn around. People in the room look fearfully at her direction, like if she was crazy or had a dead wish or something. But Kagome didn't give a damn at what they assume she is tired of all of this. The blood of the young woman boiled in her veins like lava, and with that her powers. Sesshomaru could almost taste it on his mouth. The others could feel it to and their eyes went from Kagome to Sesshomaru and the other way.

" Don't order me around like, I was a thing or like I'm not there. I don't need anyone aid, I can find my way back myself, thank you really much. "

Sesshomaru turned slowly and locked his gaze with the fiery deep blue ones of Kagome.

" You have already difficulties to stay up. Don't prize yourself, I don't care what can happen to you. But you will not die on your way back from my home tonight, after that I really don't care, woman. Don't forget the meeting Monday. "

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

" Like if I care what you think, youkai. "

She crossed her arms on her chest and turn toward the exit.

All the people look at her strangely, but she didn't care and continue her way. She stopped to walk when she felt someone behind her but didn't have the time to turn around. She knew perfectly who it is, if the deep growl she could hear behind her is any indication.

He caught her by the arms to prevent her to turn around.

She can feel his hot breath on her neck and couldn't help the shiver. Damn him ! How can he make me react like it with really not doing anything. And traitorous body too !

He whispered in her ear but still loud enough to every youkais' ears to capt at least part of it.

" We already went by that, woman, I will call you by what ever that damn please me, and you had no saying in it. "

She tried to make him release her but his hands just tight around her arms making her stop and whimper. He bent down more close to her ear.

" Why do you take so much pleasure to oppose this Sesshomaru when you know you can do a thing against it ? Do you wish so much to die ?

The fact that I'm youkai did disgust you so much that you wouldn't take an escort to drive you home in safety even when you can't really stay awake ? "

He said that with a voice so husky and smooth that send a new shiver down her spine. He smirk at that. At least, even if he didn't really afraid her, like everyone, he still had some power on her.

She answered softly back.

" I do not care if you are youkai or human, you are just too much arrogant for your own good. You can be the leader of the gang and any youkai you want or even human but that didn't give you the right to speak to me like that just because I'm human. I just want to go back home. "

His eyes flashed red a second before becoming to their original golden color again. He growled low in the back of his throat and being so close to him, Kagome can feel it all over in her body. Her breath caught in her throat. His claws became tighter and lighter alternatively, when he tried to keep control and don't tear her apart. His claws were so tight on her arms that they almost broke the skin.

He took a deep breath and swim in her so special and appealing scent and try to stay in control.

Her pleasant scent, even if he will never admit it out loud, calm him. The fact that a human could have that kind of power on him revolted him and disgusted him, but he can't denie it neither.

He took another deep breath, nuzzling her neck and hair lightly to smell her so special scent above the scent of the club and his brother's and others people who was close to her tonight, without attire to much attention of what he was doing. No one of his gang must to see the effect she had on him.

He bent even more down and grab her ear with his fangs before release it after hearing the woman in his hands whimper.

He spoke with a voice even more deep.

" Like I already said, Miko, how much your fierce spirit could be entertainment, you are lucky to be still alive after all your disrespect. I will let this last one slip because of all happened to you tonight. That must be to much for your human mind, but you will not have another chance. Do not forget that, woman. "

He growled again.

With that, too rapidly for eyes to catch, he disappeared towards his office, leaving a trembling young woman at the front door.

Her legs feel like jello and had difficulties to support her. Her face is blank but in her mind that work erraticly.

_How can I be so stupid ? I just insult the leader of the Dogs, in front of all his gang ?! I'm crazy !! He didn't kill me, but I could feel his youki increase during a second. I…_

Her through were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to came face to face with another pair of golden eyes. She blinked up at him, her eyes still unfocus.

He was angry at her stupidity to do and say that to his half-brother…but when he saw her face, all his anger disappeared. He sighed and his eyes turn softer.

" Come, sweetheart, I will take you home." Said softly InuYasha while caressing one of her cheek with the back of his hand.

She didn't complain this time and just nod, leaving InuYasha dirige her.

" Miroku, take your car and follow us. " Sent the young hanyou before disappearing outside with Kagome in his arms.

Miroku ran to seek his keys but stop beside Jakotsu. He is quite impressed and look at the other man who wear an anxious mask.

" Man, when you said she was fierce, you didn't say that much. My little angel is quite impressive. Ah, our children will be perfect." With a dreaming face.

"MIROKU !! "

He grinned at this, before running towards the door.

"Coming InuYasha. "

With that he disappeared too outside.

The others in the room are still eyes wide open, jaws on the floor, looking alternativement toward the office where Sesshomaru disappear and the front door where Kagome disappear.

Finally, someone romp the silence.

" This poor excuse of a monk is really sick. "

Bankotsu walk towards his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

" What a spitfire, little brother, you were not joking. Is she always like that ? "

" Hai. Do you see now, anikii, why I was so much afraid to have her coming here and coming in this world ? "

"Hai, I understand but what a quite interesting and fascinating woman. I'm still a little angry at you to have hide your friend from me. "

" I already said why to you, Anikii. She was really important for me at this time and still is, and I know how you are, and all of you are, with women…Even worst with one like her. You were all drooling on her when she arrived. She could be qualified of fierce or spitfire like you said, but she is really sensitive and pure in another hand, and I just wanted to protect her from our world."

He sighed pitifuly.

There is a silence during a moment. But all silence is to be broken, right ?

"By the way, it's not that I'm not thankful, but I don't understand the reaction of our Lord. If anyone would have done it another day, this person would be dead right now."

" Hai, that was strange. But I will not say that I'm not happy. That let her another chance to become my woman. " Said, confident, Kouga.

Jakotsu rolled is eyes at him. " Take a ticket. "

"hn ? " Came the most intelligent answer the wolf could do.

"Oh, come on, Kouga, beside me, I believe there all the others members of the crew after her now. My poor Kaggie, she doesn't know where she put her feet. " Shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah, said dejectively Bankotsu, at least you and our Lord. "

Kouga nodded his head at this.

But Jakotsu added : " Don't be so sure, Anikii, you could be surprised. "

"Oh come on, he hates humans, so he will never bend so 'low' to lust after one."

"The future will answer that. My Kaggie is really special but that's not what trouble me now.(he sighs), I hoped so much to not draw her in this world and now…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 3

sweetest angel


	4. End of a tiring night

Hello everyone !!!!!

Here the chapter 4

Sorry, for not having been updating for sooooooo long. I had others stories to update, the university and some difficulties to write this new chapter… So I wrote the easy part and let the rest for the next chapter. Lazy me, I know.

Hope it is ok ! Tell me what you think !!

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………

_Previously, in the chapter 3_

………………

_"By the way, it's not that I'm not thankful, but I don't understand the reaction of our Lord. If anyone would have done it another day, this person would be dead right now."_

_" Hai, that was strange. But I will not say that I'm not happy. That let her another chance to become my woman. " Said, confident, Kouga._

_Jakotsu rolled is eyes at him. " Take a ticket. "_

_"hn ? " Came the most intelligent answer the wolf could do._

_"Oh, come on, Kouga, beside me, I believe there all the others members of the crew after her now. My poor Kaggie, she doesn't know where she put her feet. " Shaking his head and sighing._

_"Yeah, said dejectively Bankotsu, at least you and our Lord. "_

_Kouga nodded his head at this._

_But Jakotsu added : " Don't be so sure, Anikii, you could be surprised. "_

_"Oh come on, he hates humans, so he will never bend so 'low' to lust after one."_

_"The future will answer that. My Kaggie is really special but that's not what trouble me now.(he sighs), I hoped so much to not draw her in this world and now…"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4 : End of a tiring night...

Gently, InuYasha escorted the young human woman to her car. He opened the passenger door for her and assisted her to climb in.

He then slipped behind the steering wheel. He looked back at Kagome. She seemed so tired. The hanyou felt immediately guilty. In a way, even if he didn't menace her to do it, it was his fault that her car was shot, and she fell in his world. _She is too damn nice for her own good. _She put her life in danger to help him, a man she just met. And now, she was in the very middle of a gang war.

She wasn't looking at him or anything for the matter. It was like she was looking at her lap, but he could see that her eyes was unfocused. _Poor girl_. His eyes soften at her frightened figure but control himself to not do anything stupid. He sighed and get up of the car just to scream at Miroku and sat back down in and closed the door. _This damn Monk !_

He looked back at her. He reached and put one of his clawed hands on hers gently.

« Hey, sweetheart, you ok ? » He spoke softy. In his head, he could hear a voice screaming at him to know what he was doing. It wasn't his 'thing' to be openly nice and all normally, but when he looked at her, he couldn't help it. _And she is so fucking hot too._

Kagome came back to reality when InuYasha yelled Miroku's name. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes before looking back at her hands. This night was a little to much for her : people shoot at her mom's car, a man fell on her car bleeding, she saw her long time friend but learned that he was part of a gang, and she met one of the most wanted man of Japan, the leader of the Dogs in all his glory. And not to forget that she insulted the man, but he let her live. _At least, one good thing in all this mess. I mean, she was alive right ? Yeah, right._

She felt a callous clawed hand on hers which pulled her off of her self pity.

Kagome looked up at the beautiful golden eyes looking back at her, _they are lighter than his brother's_, she noted in the back of her head, _one so warm and the other so cold_... not that it was important. She smiled softly at the Hanyou with soft pink on her cheeks.

« I'm fine InuYasha, just tired. »

He observed her a moment, squeezed gently her hand and turned on the engine. He pulled out the car from the alley, and they left the mansion, Miroku's car following them. She explained to him where she lived rapidly and fell back in silence.

In her head, she was seeing the meeting with The Sesshomaru. _Damn arrogant dog, without figure of speech. _Even after frightening her to the core when she learnt who he was, he still succeeded to make her so angry. She sighed. Worst, she must come back to meet him Monday to know if anyone 'suspect' went to see and speak to her. _In other words, if the members of the rival gang recognized the car and came to kill or menace me. _She sighed again. She was in the shit up her head...The one little re comfort was that they will not let her down. The only slightly nice thing Sesshomaru said to her.

InuYasha was looking at the road in front of him, but from time to time, was sending glances towards the goddess at his side. He can smell the anxiousity in her scent, nothing abnormal for the difficult night she lived. However, her scent, oh so beautiful scent. He was literally swimming in her pure essence, and it was more and more difficult to keep his hands for himself or not stop the car and pounce on her. Something in her scent was making his beast purred in delight to have her so close to him. At the same time, it was screaming at him to take her right here and there. He heard her sigh.

Without looking at her, he took her hand in one of his one. In the corner of his eyes, he saw her head shoot toward him and gasped softly. But, she didn't say anything nor took her hand back.

By the 'freak', like he called him, he knew that she was a Miko and so she knew what he was. A dirty half-breed. Even so, when her fingers intertwined with his, he understood that she couldn't give a damn. He almost growled in contentment. In return, he tenderly brushed his thumb on the back of her hand. Her skin was so soft, softer than silk. _Damn that it is difficult to do the right thing and not took advantage of her distress_. This time, he was the one sighing.

The ride was made in a relative silence. Some minutes later, the car stopped in front of the shrine where was living Kagome. InuYasha shut down the car and looked back at the beauty at his side, the one he had so much difficulties to not just make a move and took. Tonight wasn't the night for that. Soon, he hoped. That was really literally driving him crazy. Never had he reacted like that to any girl, same for the guys...Hell, even his stuck up brother was acting strangely around her tonight.

When he turned to look at her, he was surprised to find the young woman asleep. InuYasha couldn't help a chuckle and the light smile raising on his face. She seemed so innocent, so pure, but he saw a fire in her that night and her scent, that made his blood boiled in want. Oh how much, he had to taste her. _Not today, but soon_. That couldn't be avoided. It didn't seem like a want but almost like a need.

A light sparked in his golden eyes. He unlocked his seat belt and slowly bend toward her. Gently, almost tenderly, he nuzzled her neck, taking the opportunity to breath deeply on her so captiving scent. Fire immediately rushed toward his low region, increasing his arousal. He moved slightly to be more comfortable and not be too much bothered by his growing … interest. Never before a woman's scent made him so needing. It drove the hanyou's senses wild.

He languorously licked her neck, hardening even more. _God, she tastes so fucking good._ She moaned softly in her sleep. He chuckled deeply, his male pride boosted. He tried to suppress the images of the tastes of others parts of her perfect petite body from his mind that made his eyes flashed red.

« Wake up, sweetheart, you are at home. » He whispered in her ear before returning his attention to her neck.

Slowly, her eyes opened. InuYasha's ears twitched on his head, hearing the change of the beat rhythm of her heart. She was awakening. Reluctantly, he licked her one last time before pulling back and looked at her beautiful blue eyes who just opened. He smirked sexily at her when he detected the little peak of her arousal. He brushed the back of his hand on her cheek and kissed her nose gently before getting out of the car.

Kagome stayed dumbfound a moment, her heart beating wildly in her rib cage. It was her or it was hot in this car ? She was slightly flushed. _What was that all about ? _She shook her head and get out of the car too.

InuYasha gave her back her keys. She said them goodnight and almost run up toward home.

Miroku came at his best friend side and looked towards the shrine too. From their spot, they could see Kagome climbing the steps towards her home. They watched her hips swayed in a hypnotising dance.

« She is really something, hm, my friend ? » Miroku said, grinning like a madman.

InuYasha growled at him but when he saw what he was doing stopped immediately and sighed. « Yeah. » Clearing his throat. « We should go back to the house now. »

……………….

Sesshomaru just left the infuriating young human woman down with his half brother and the others and came back right in his office. _How this human had the nerve to speak like that to this Sesshomaru ? _But what was troubling him the most was his own reaction around her. She made him angry, oh so very angry, but he didn't react like he does usually. No, he didn't kill her. Hell, her already tantalising smell drive him crazy when she was angry. That made her already spicy scent became even more spicier and unique. That and her Miko power cracked all around her skin in her fury. He felt it when he touched her by taking her by her arms. That was the last thing in plus that made his beast purred in delight and wanting to touch her more. Feeling her raw power, and not little one at that.

He didn't know if it was only her anger which was provoking this reaction with her scent or just because this was a powerful feeling._ Damn girl. _Just thinking about her beautiful scent added to the still present trace in the air of his office was enough to excite him. Kami, if he wasn't capable to control so well the reaction of his own body, he wouldn't have reacted differently than the others demons in his house. He would have to deal with a serious hard on. Distasteful.

Then he through back at his comportment back down with her. _Damn, I acted like a horny pup ! _This slip of woman was just troubles in a nice package. Yeah, he could admit to himself, if not to the world, that, for a human, she was beautiful in her own way. Her body was curved everywhere at the right place. But he already saw more beautiful and even sexier women before, and he never reacted like that around them… thanks God ! Being humiliated one time was already really enough. More bruises on his ego would be catastrophic. I mean, _she is barely a woman, an adult, but I acted like I never saw, never touch a woman before ! Pathetic._ He was really disgust in himself. He put that under the surprise, what he never was by the way, and that he will not under any option, react anything close to what he did tonight when she will be here again, Monday. He was the one in control, not a stupid human girl. Sigh.

Beside the well proportionate body for her age and the scent, there was a most important factor about her making all the youkais, him include, react that way. She just turned eighteen. She passed from a girl, a teen to a woman.

Humans had forgotten the important signification of this moment. For them, it was only the passage to the adulthood in front of the law, making her legally available to older men and others stuffs like vote or driving licence or even drink alcohol. However, demons know better. They didn't and couldn't forget the signification behind this particular event of the life.

At the age of eighteen, or the equivalent of this age in the demons' case too, the girls' scent finished its evolution to become the one the women will have all her life. The scent became more… powerful and tantalising for the men population in some levels. It was the case for demons women. For humans that was almost not perceptible since not necessary. Humans having so pathetic useless senses… with the exception of humans with powers. Their scent shift more remarkably, even if not equal to most demons. It was the same for women and men in a way. She was in that phase.

Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk, sighed so slightly that only inhuman ear would have heard it. There were a lot of women who passed this cap, graviting around him like bees, but he never had reacted that way. Worst, never with humans, to what he was grateful. He learned to adapt and support the presence of humans. He even had some whom were working for him. However, he never touched a human or even wanted to touch a human in any… intimate way in all his life. Only the thought disgusted him. _But why not with her ?_

Kikyo was human and a Miko too, but thank Kami, he never felt like that around her. _Better death than that! _In fact, he had even difficulties to be in the same place than her, breathing. Even after all the years working for him, she was still afraid of him, like all the others, and with good reasons. She tried to hit on him like the slut she was once in the past. She was after all just a whore, like a lot of women in his branch. She, with the exception of Jakotsu and him, spread her legs regularly for all his men, and even outside of the gang. His pathetic brother can't see it through. _Truly pathetic. _This day, when she tried to sneak in his bed, he almost killed her. If her powers weren't needed in their war so much, he would have done just that, brother or not brother. Even the hanyou could have found another better slut to fuck. Just the idea of her filthy hands anywhere near his person made his skin crawled, made him want to puck and shudder in disgust.

But not this new one, Kagome... He would have to maintain her away from him somehow, not too close, or he will have just to kill her. He will not let her powers been used by their enemies against them. But, he can let her, just a human girl, have so much power on him. He sighed. _Difficult night, indeed._

……………………..

Kagome's weekend passed smoothly and evenless. That made her even through, now that everything was back to normal, that all this ordeal was just like a dream, a really bad dream.

Therefore, she went back to school the Monday like if nothing happened.

DRRRING

The bell of the school rang, signaling the end of the classes. Kagoma sighed. She had felt like this day will never want to end. After all, it was Monday… The math's test day of the month. She took her things and followed her friends outside.

« So, how did you do, Kagome ? » Asked Eri.

The young woman looked at her and groaned. « I'm sure that I failed. I didn't understand half of it. »

« Really ? I found it really simple. » Said Ayumi quietly.

The three others stopped net and looked at her like if a second head suddenly grown on her, or may be two. « What did I say ? » fidgeting, not at ease when fixed like that.

« You sure you were in there with us with the same improbable test ? Sometimes Ayumi, you are scary. Like you don't come from the same planet than us. » Said Yuka incredulous.

They shook their head, leaving a slightly blushing Ayumi on their way. They resumed there walking. The day was at least finished now and Kagome tried to reassure herself because of the test. _The day could have been worst. _Suddenly, a male voice came from behind them.

« Higurashi ! »

Kagome groaned. She spoke too rapidly and cursed internally. _Yes, the day could have been worst... and it was already worse than five seconds ago_. She walked more rapidly to the exit. « Oh please, not him. » She mumbled to herself.

« Hey Kagome, stop running ! There is Hojo that is calling you. » Said one of her friends.

She didn't walk slowly at her remark but… started to walk even more quicker. « Exactly why I must hurry. » She grumbled under her breath.

« Higurashi ! »

« Please, no,no, no no ! » She was praying all the Gods existing that he didn't catch up with her. She let her friends behind too since she had told them time and again that she wasn't interested in him, they still tried to patch them together. _Annoying._ There wasn't anything wrong with that guy. He was just, just,… too damn nice. And boring. Kami, if someone had some problems to find the sandman, call him. _He should be put in bottles and sold to fight against insomnia. _Yep, that much boring

She was obliged to walk slower though since a lot of people seemed stopped at the front door. _Strange. _There were a lot of girls, sighing dreamily. She heard whispers.

"Who is that guy ?"

"God, he is so sexy… Do you think I should go to speak to him ?"

"What he is doing here ?"

"He is hot."

"Think he is there for someone ?"

…...

Kagome succeeded to pass between and stayed open mouth at the 'show' in front of her. There, against a beautiful sport car, was the one and only InuYasha.

The wind blew his silver hair, making some girls sighing again at the perfect spectacle. _How is he doing that?_

He was looking bored, looking for someone. Then, he spotted the lucky girl. He grinned at the attention of the girls of the school he won on him and walked toward his 'prey'. He put his sun glasses on him head, revealing his stunny golden eyes. One girl almost fainted.

One arm came circled the waist of the ' elected '.

« Hello, sweetheart. »

Kagome looked rapidly around her and saw surprised, stunned, shocked looks but also, a lot of glares. She gulped, uneasy of all the eyes on her and looked up at the warm hanyou against her.

« Hm. Hi, I-InuYasha. »

He smiled down at her, not unnoticing the faint pink coloring the beautiful woman cheeks' in his arms. He bent down slightly and kissed her neck, without forgetting to inhale deeply. _She smells too good for her damn good_. « How are you since Friday ? » He asked, his voice lower than normal, a little throatly, but trying to sound like if he wasn't thinking how much he would like to just throw her on the floor and have his way with her right on the spot. No, not at all. A hanyou saint. Yes m'dam.

She was about to respond when she heard. « Higurashi ! » « Kagome ! » « Kagome ! ». She groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. « No, please. » she whispered.

« Who is it ? » he asked softly.

« Who is, who ? » Trying to sound innocent. She didn't really hear them, no not at all.

« Higurashi ! » She groaned again. « Please don't ask. » continuing to speak as quietly.

InuYasha chuckled. « Come on, Sweetheart, or we will be late. » They walked toward the car.

Kagome didn't look back and jumped in the car, not without hearing and feeling hate of her fellows school classmates. She would deal with it later. Now, all she wanted was to get away from there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 4.

Voilà! Hope you like it! You have some of the explications of why all those men of the 'Dogs' were acting that way around the poor Kagome... Jakotsu will explain the rest later...grin

So take care and don't forget... review review review, thanks

Sweetest Angel


End file.
